plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coffee Bean
Coffee Bean is a plant that allows the player to use mushrooms during the Day, Pool and Roof levels by waking them up. To use it, plant the Coffee Bean on a sleeping mushroom. The actual Coffee Bean, Coffea sp., is a perrenial plant cultivated to make various coffee drinks, containing caffeine. It is usually drank in the morning, and it is used to make the drinker active, just like the mushrooms wake up during the day by the Coffee Bean. Suburban Almanac Entry Coffee Bean used on a Sun-shroom]]'Coffee Bean ' Use Coffee Beans to wake up sleeping mushrooms. Usage: single use, instant Special: can be planted over another plant, wakes up mushrooms "Hey, guys, hey!" says Coffee Bean. "Hey! What's up? Who's that? Hey! Didja see that thing? What thing? Whoa! Lions!" Yep, Coffee Bean sure does get excited. Cost: 75 (25 in Versus Mode) Recharge: fast Strategy The mushrooms are very cheap, but 75 Sun is a lot to pay to wake them up. These are only useful with special mushrooms, like the Magnet-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Hypno-shroom, the Ice-shroom or the Doom-shroom. Another useful tactic is to plant a couple of Instant-use mushrooms if you know you'll need them later, and pop a Coffee Bean on them when you need the effect. This successfully eliminates the packet recharge; because, if you plan it right, you can use a pre-planted mushroom and a current mushroom back-to-back. Some combinations with Coffee Beans are only useful for getting achievements, like Sun-shroom and Scaredy-shroom. On the contrary, Ice-shrooms and Doom-shrooms can be pre-planted and activated with a Coffee Bean later. Versus Mode Coffee Beans are extra helpful during the Versus Mode of the Xbox Live Arcade and DS versions of the game, as it only costs 25 sun to use them. Thus, you can get cheap shooters like Scaredy-shrooms for only 50 sun, much less than other shooters. Good Morning Achievement In order to get the achievement Good Morning in the GotY version, you need to beat the level using only mushrooms. Coffee Beans are essential as it is the only way to make mushrooms wake up. The falling Sun from the sky helps to ready the Coffee Beans, and once you have a sufficient amount of Sun-shrooms they will help generate the sun to wake up the Scaredy-shrooms and Fume-shrooms or any other mushrooms you will use. Trivia *The Coffee Bean, Tangle Kelp, Spikeweed, Spikerock and the Squash are the only plants that cannot be eaten but can be destroyed. *As can be seen by looking at the Coffee Bean's Almanac Entry, the Coffee Bean levitates. This is likely because it is planted on top of a mushroom so it should be above the ground. **As in his Almanc Entry, he is jittery, from the coffee. **The Coffee Bean also levitates in the Zen Garden. *On the Game of the Year Edition box cover, the Coffee Bean's mouth is closed, missing its leaf, and has wings. *When the Coffee Bean is used, it will turn into coffee powder. *In ZomBotany, you can sometimes see a pea hiting where a powdered Coffee Bean used to be above a Puff-shroom. It will look as if the pea hits nothing. **The same happens with the Sun-shroom. *If a mushroom is eaten while in the process of being woken up by a Coffee Bean, the Coffee Bean will remain floating and uneaten. It will just turn into powder and wake up nothing, wasting 75 sun in the process. *The sound of a wakening shroom is the same sound of a Digger Zombie rising from the ground. *In several websites, there are Coffee Beans with wings. **This Coffee Beans with wings is also shown in one of five Plants vs. Zombies Christmas Wallpapers. *Bungee Zombies can't steal the Coffee Bean, unlike most of the plants. **It will, instead, steal the mushroom. ***However, the Coffee Bean is still used to wake the mushroom, so technically it steals it. See Also *Hypno-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Magnet-shroom *Plants Category:Plants Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Zen Garden Category:Specific Environment plant Category:Neutral Plants Category:Roof Category:One-Use Plants